Prom night
by littlecleocat
Summary: Matthew is going to prom, and he doesn't have a date but he ends up dancing with 'Gilbert the awesome'. What could happen next? read to find out (spoiler- it's Yaoi) XD


Hey, I just went to prom last week and wrote this quickly. Here's my edited lemony version of my original blurb.

This is PruCan with mentions of a bunch of other things~ I probably won't write another chapter unless I fell super-duper inclined to do so(Which will rely on my chocolate supply and comment/follow/fav amount)

Hope you like it~

* * *

Prom night.

I can't even believe it even as I stare at my suited-up self in the mirror. My mother even had the audacity to leave me alone on such a stress full night. I don't have a date, I'm just going with friends, but it's the prom and I can't help worrying unnecessarily over everything.

"Matthew!" my friend calls from down stairs.

"Yeah?" I say barely loud enough for him to hear and turn around to see him, in all his glory.

"I look beautiful, oui?" Francis says as he leaned against the wall beside me and flung some rose petals around. How he even got those, I wonder, but I don't have the time to ask.

The door bell rang and Francis ran down the stairs to get his friend Antonio, his 'date' who was actually just his friend. If Francis can't get a real date how was I going to get anyone?! At least Antonio had a secret special someone he planned to run off and find.

They waved goodbye and took a quick selfie in my hallway for the hell of it. I sighed. I just have to focus on not embarrassing myself tonight. I'm expecting my so-called friends to go off with their dates, and I'll be left to dance alone on the dance floor like an idiot. So I've decided to muster up all the courage possible and try to ask someone to dance.

Hahaha, as if I could talk to someone, let alone ask him or her to dance.

When my ride shows up all I can hear is Alfred honking his horn repeatedly to the sound of his booming music. I dash down the stairs, trying not to slip in my fancy new shoes as I go.

Getting in the car I say, "Hey guys" but Arthur is too busy lecturing Alfred on his choice of music to listen to me. They leave (when they realize I'm in the car) and speed off to the Marriot hotel that's about a 20 minute drive form my house.

Of course Alfred makes it there in half the time.

We drive up and Alfred gets out and puts on his shades and smiles at Arthur and I notice how he looks like a movie star. I sigh, I used to have a crush on him, but It seems all he can see is my best friend. I hope I'm over it.

I wait in line behind my friends who are arguing about weather or not Alfred can take over a country with nothing but pineapples as weapons. Arthur threw up his hands in exasperation but then grabbed Alfred jacket and pulled him into a short but passionate kiss. They break away and continue as if nothing happened.

This is normally how their relationship works.

I don't get it.

When we finally get past the line and into the ballroom, It's dark and I am pushed around by some big guys who are dancing before my eyes could adjust. I'm tossed one way then the other before I recognize Francis's hair flash through my vision.

He catches me and yells over the music "Hey! I just got here, how did you get here so fast?"

"Alfred's a crazy driver!" I shout, and I get a nod of understanding.

"Hey, Matthew, I want you to meet Antonio's friend Gilbert!" Francis said pointing to a silver haired guy who was dancing near by. Of course I knew who he was. He was 'Gilbert the awesome' who I'd seen around school and admired from afar for a while now. When he noticed us looking, he gave a wave and a wink.

He had just _winked_ at me. At _me_

I was becoming the color of the rose petals Francis was still tossing around. I said bye and went to the quiet side of the room.

Of course Arthur decided to follow me to get away from the crowd, and then Alfred followed Arthur. I found a table in the corner of the room with refreshments and found that they had coffee.

I was going to be up way past my bedtime so I decided to have a cup even though I usually have Tea. I needed the caffeine already. I lean over the cups to reach the coffee pot and a hand brushes my stomach as they reach for a cup.

I gasp quickly and look up to see Gilbert. His sleeves rolled up and a few beads of sweat on his forehead. It was sexy and I was taken aback.

"Do you need a cup?" I ask far more casually than I thought possible. He nodded and smiled at me. Damn that smile.

I shakily hand him a mug. My body has now caught up with my emotions. I pour my coffee and then gesture to hand him the coffee pot. He takes it from my hand and I feel his hand brush against mine. I am beginning to feel faint from our proximity.

I pour some sugar into my coffee and offer it to him but he shakes his head.

"I like my coffee black." and turns to walk away, but pauses, "Hey, and if you ever want to dance, I'm available." He said with a grin and walked away.

I couldn't believe he just said that. I would have just fainted but I was too happy to miss a second of his image as he walked away from me. I drank my coffee in a hurry as I watch him dance. This combo of rushing and watching made me spill some on my pants.

I try to find a napkin or something but resort to running off to the bathroom in the lobby. I try to make the dark spot disappear, but the cloth over my crotch stays a bit to damp from my liking. I tell myself that it won't be noticeable on the dark Prom room floor. I burst out of the bathroom and run into someone right as I step out the door. I'm quickly dragged a few feet out the door and around the corner.

"Hey" someone says and I look up. It was Gil, looking stunning and slightly conceited as always.

"Hi…"

"Wanna dance? I was going to wait for you to ask, but I could wait that long."

"Dance, yes –AH!" and he grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the floor. Ivan saw me with Gilbert and raised an eyebrow, then an evil grin spread across him face and he turned down the lights. Ivan was in my most of my classes and he was in charge of the lights and music for prom- and he seemed to understand my situation. He knew how much I hated my pink face.

Gil brings us to the center of the floor and we are surrounded my jumping people until the song suddenly changes to a slower song. I feel strong hands wrap around my waist and I automatically put mine around Gil's neck. Embarrassed, I look away but I see him smirk from the corner of my eye. I look back up at him and realize we aren't moving.

We start swaying and a few of the people surrounding us leave the floor. I feel as if this is a dream- a lucid dream- so I decide to do what I want. I can't be afraid of other's opinions forever. I pull Gilbert closer to me. He raises an eyebrow but smiles. We don't talk, I just stare into his crimson eyes and he stares into my violet ones.

Time seems to be frozen until the song changes back to dance music and all those who had left the floor earlier flood back on to it and we are pushed together even more and I laugh, and then he laughs, and then we are just holding each other and laughing in the loud, dark hot prom dance floor and it hits me. I lean up and kiss him. He puts up no fight and leans into it.

When we separate I'm higher than I ever thought possible. I just can't stop smiling, dancing and kissing him at any time possible. Hours go by, of pop songs and rock songs and slow songs. Then it's over. Prom was over. People were filing out and I look up at Gilbert.

"It's already over." I sigh as the music is turned off. I see Arthur and Alfred and wave good bye to them. Then I see Francis and Antonio coming over to me, I take a step towards them, they were my ride so I needed to go with them, but Gil grips my waist.

"Matt, let's go, I need my beauty sleep."

I begin to speak, but Gilbert speaks instead, "You guys know I have a car, I can drive her home."

"Oh. OH~" Antonio says as she takes in the situation, "Well have fun then."

"Well if that's how it is-" Francis began and took three large stride towards me and stuffed something in my pocket.

"Bye?" I say as they walk away quickly, then I take out what he had given me, and turn beet red. It was some condoms. I tucked them away and changed the subject before Gil saw.

"You're driving me then?" I asked.

"Well," and then he actually blushed, "I have some money saved up, we, uh can just stay here if you want." He says with hope in his eyes.

"Stay here?" I ask, then I remember- this is a hotel, "Oh, but you shouldn't spend that much money."

"But I want to stay with you- and what I have planned, well I don't want our parents to be woken up." He said and grins.

"Well, my family isn't home… so, do you want to come over to my place?" I can't even believe I said that or that any of this is even happening. I take some deep breaths.

"Of course." He says and grabs my hand. We walk briskly out the hotel, and he leads me to his car. Then, like a gentleman, he opens my door, but before he closes the door, I pull him in for a kiss. We are both beaming.

I direct him to my house, and the house is still and quiet when we arrive. I plan to change that however.

"Here we are." I say as I lead him into my room, "Are your parents okay with this, do you know?"

"They don't really care where I go, and I bet they suspected I wouldn't be home tonight anyway."

"Have you done _this_ before, you know…"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." I say, trying not to remember my ex from Cuba, and smiled. He suddenly grabs me and pulls me into a deep kiss, one with tongue, not like the surface ones like before. He pulls away slowly and circles around me. I feel his hot breath on my neck as he undoes my tie and pulls of my shirt. I let if fall to the floor. He reaches towards my lower parts and I gulp. Yet all that happens is that he undoes my pants.

I quickly turn to him after my pants are gone and slowly start unbuttoning his shirt. I feel his perfectly smooth skin underneath and he takes of the shirt. He is standing before me in the dark, like a god in human form. I clutch my arms across my bare chest and bite on my lower lip. I'm nervous; I don't know what to do. Luckily Gilbert helps with what to do next.

He takes my hands in his and brings then to his belt buckle. I look up at him and he nods. I undo the buckle and unzip the zipper. As I pulled off his pants my hand brushed his dick. It was huge already and it grew even more with that accidental caress. He gently pushed me back and took off his socks and then underwear.

Between us the only item of clothing was my boxers. Gil moved close to me, pressing our hot, bare bodies together, and then my boxers fell to the floor. My breath caught in my throat- I was standing naked in my room with 'Gilbert the awesome'. My heart was beating and I wasn't sure if my heart could bear any more of this.

I looked up slowly, then, caught in his gaze, we moved as one to my bed. We fell back on it, him landing on top of me. I could feel my hair spread out around my head on my perfectly made bed. I closed my eyes for a second and let him take in the image of my naked body. I opened one eye and saw him gazing at my body- but with lust and awe not disgust. I felt too beautiful.

I looked up at him, he, however was the one who was too beautiful. I raised my hands to his face and brought his gaze back to mine. I brought him to me for a tender kiss. Then I felt his hands – oh his big strong hands— and fingers that explored my surface felt intoxicating. I found my hands running over his skin as well.

He was kissing me gently, but then his hands reached between my legs, and I gasped, and then he started kissing harder and deeper. His fingers stayed between my legs and he touched me skillfully. He seemed to know me better than I knew myself and I felt better than I ever had when touching myself.

Then he went inside, first with his fingers then I stopped him and reached down to the floor and picked up a condom.

"You can thank Francis for this later." I said and smiled, glad at least someone what thinking of protection.

Wen it was on, which took no time at all, his cock began to slowly push in, I gasped and it turned into a moan. He was moaning too, right in my ear, and it made everything better. He stopped when he was all the way in and took a large breath before swiftly pulling out and slamming back in again. That resulted in loud moans for the both of us.

Pulling almost all the way out and plunging back in and then quickly doing both and then slowly doing both, it was infuriatingly pleasuring. I couldn't stand to just lay here I had to do something before I came. With a burst of energy I flipped us over so I was on top.

He was surprised, but of course in a happy way. I started to move, up and down, using my thighs and hips to my best ability. I could see him beneath me moaning and sweating, then he grinned slyly. Before I could wonder he grabbed my hips and slammed up into me. I screamed with pleasure but getting into the game of it, and I was in it to win. I leaned down to kiss him, and his bodies tension diminished and I quickly grabbed onto his wrists and pulled his arms above his head.

I smiled down at him as I moved my hips rhythmically, moaning when needed, he grinned and I tried to stop him next move, but failed to do so, and he pulled out of me and my grip, and plunged in me from behind.

I screamed as he entered and shivered as he slowly pulled out. I prepared for the moment he would slam back in, but I couldn't have prepared enough for the amount of repeated slams that followed. I was moaning with no discretion now. My hands gripped the sheets tightly; my chest pressed to he mattress and my hips in the air as he palmed me.

As my next move I tried to flip around, however he stopped me in the middle. He took one of my legs and held it to his chest as he slammed into me at an angle. I made another burst of energy and flipped all the way over, but he kept my hips raised off the mattress. He started to slowly move in and out with only one hip thrust that made me gasp every time.

I pushed up off the mattress and pushed him down, but he got up again, only for my to push him back to the wall on his knees. He grinned and pulled me to him and lifted me up, and dropped me down on his dick, moving me up and down, holding on to my leg, and I his shoulders.

He started to kiss my neck and chest and I put my hands through his hair. Oh how I loved his hair. And his mouth on my neck. And his hands on my legs. And his _that_ in my _that_.. oh. It was so good, but I had to contribute some action. I started to move up and down on my own, but he couldn't have that, no. He pushed us back down on the bed and he moved in and out parallel to me, flat on me.

Then I started to shift my hips when he was all the way in me and it felt even better than before. We kept this up, both of us doing work and moaning and breathing hard.

Then I could feel it, that feeling before I come that is so hot and cold and electrifying, and I could feel him shaking and breathing quicken, and that breath so close to my ear was it. I moaned – no- screamed- louder than any time before and a shiver ran down my back. I clenched my fists in his hair and squeezed my eyes shut along with other places, which must have set off his climax. We pushed ourselves harder as we shook, our muscles failing in our time of desperate need, until we fell to the bed in a mess of body fluids and bed sheets.

Even with the extreme heat from our bodies, I pulled him closer to me.

"I- I don't want to let you go." I whispered into his ear, "Is that okay?"

"Abso-fucking-lutley." he replied and pulled me into a kiss, that went from passionate to sweet, and then dissipated into nothing as all my muscles relaxed and I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
